the_fallenvideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Food
What it does Food gives you stamina and may restore some health, depending on the food. Some foods give you effects, these foods are in the Foods With Effects section. Duh! Where it is Food is rarely found in anywhere except the cafeteria (Although there is almost no food items with effects in the cafeteria, the only ones found there are Alcohol and Coffee). The cafeteria holds the highest quality food, but you can still find a half eaten sub in the work room or something. The Types of Food From worst, to best. Some Brown Thing - Negates 10 stamina, Negates 20 health; Found in the bathroom. Daniell pukes after consuming the brown thing, since it is likely a turd. 'Trust me, it's not chocolate.' Crazy Flesh - Restores 5 stamina, Negates 15 health; Found on Crazies. Daniell has a 90% chance to puke after eating this. 'Eating this may result in insanity, or, craziness.' Patient Flesh - Restores 5 stamina, Negates 10 health; Found on patients. Daniell has an 80% chance to puke after eating this. Decreases sanity level. 'Come on, you must really be desperate to eat this, bloody sack of flesh.' Dog Meat - Restores 5 stamina, Negates 10 health; Found on dead dogs. Daniell has a 75% chance to puke after eating this. 'Chilli's grandfather, or cousin, or something.' Moldy Cheese - Restores 5 stamina, Negates 5 health; Found in trashcans. Daniell has a 50% chance to puke after eating this 'Not the blue kind either' Snail - Restores 5 stamina, Negates 0 health; Found on floors in the basement especially around dead bodies. Daniell pukes after eating this 'Slightly more fancy than a slug.' Rotten Fruit - Restores 5 stamina, Negates 0 health; Daniell may puke after consuming. Daniell has a 35% chance to puke after eating this. 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away, eating this one will probably send you to one.' Egg Shell - Restores 5 stamina, Negates 0 health; Found in trashcans and floors. Daniell has a 40% chance to choke on this. 'Looks like the egg shell is scrambled.' Tap water - Restores 5 stamina, Negates 0 health; Found in sinks and toilets, but Daniell pukes if he drinks it from a toilet. 'Is this yellow?' Junk Food - Restores 5 stamina, Negates 0 health; Found in vending machines and desks. 'This is diabetes in a bag.' Gruel - Restores 5 stamina, Negates 0 health; Found in the basement. 'Ew, it's like watered down oatmeal, I don't want more of this!' Oatmeal - Restores 5 stamina, Restores 5 health; Found in the cafeteria. 'Ew, it's like dry nutrient dense gruel.' Chunk o' meat - Restores 5 stamina, Restores 5 health; Found in the cafeteria and on dead bodies. 'I don't even want to know where this came from.' Dirty Sandwich - Restores 10 stamina, Restores 5 health; Found on desks and in the cafeteria. 'Ugh, bologna.' Dusty, sticky soda - Restores 10 stamina, Restores 5 health; Found on desks, vending machines and in the cafeteria. 'Just like at Pizza Place' Sub - Restores 15 stamina, Restores 10 health; Found in the cafeteria and desks. 'Someone paid five bucks for this.' Pie - Restores 15 stamina, Restores 15 health; Found in the cafeteria. 'The pie is a lie.' Cake - Restores 15 stamina, Restores 15 health; Found in the cafeteria. 'The cake is a fake' Soup - Restores 20 stamina, Restores 15 health; Found in the cafeteria. 'Ugh, there's a fly in my soup.' Stew - Restores 20 stamina, Restores 15 health; Found in the cafeteria. 'Is that, a chunk of meat?!' Energy Drink - Restores 30 stamina, Restores 15 health; Found on dead bodies and vending machines. 60% chance to start regenerating stamina faster. 'HYPERHYPERHYPER' Candy Bar - Negates 5 health, unlimited stamina for 100 seconds. Given to you by Dr. Jameson Food Items with Effects Some of these items are really rare, and all have negative effects along with positive effects. You must use them in the way you see fit, and be aware of the side effects. If you are under the effects of MORE then two at the same time, Daniell will die. Foods with effects do not add or negate health or stamina, unless it is their effect. They only do what the effects are, and do not contribute to you hunger. Weird Mushrooms - Random effects for random amounts of time. Found in the basement. Uncommon. Very Highly Acidic Soda - Some can of pop that's green, and it has mountains on the side of the can. It is extremely acidic, and burns as It goes down but, man is it good. Gives you unlimited stamina for 3 minutes, after that Daniell has a sugar crash, and stamina doesn't regenerate on its own for the rest of the day. Found in workrooms, offices, and vending machines. Uncommon. Coffee - Stamina is completely refilled. 65% chance Daniell will become addicted to coffee and needs to drink it once a day, for five days, or random effects will occur (mainly just blurred vision). Found in offices, cafeteria, workroom, warden's office, Main office, waiting room, and all Wards. Very Common. Alcohol - Stamina regenerates faster, + 30 stamina, -5 health. Makes player drunk. Found in workroom *Hiccup* uncommon (Increases chance of a Tracker hunting you by +10%) Red Concoction - Makes you run faster for 60 seconds. When the 60 seconds is out you move 50% slower for five minutes. Found in the basement lab, among other places. Uncommon Blue Concoction - Makes your punches 30% more powerful, and 20% better chance to knock a patient out for one day. After that day, your punches are 10% less effective for two days. Found in the basement lab, among other places. Rare Green Concoction - Increases your health capacity by 50%, health regenerates faster, and you take 10% less damage for 20 minutes. After that time you take 30% more damage for one day. Found in the basement lab, among other places. Very Rare Random Syringe - Random effects for 15 minutes. Found in the bathroom stalls. Common Steroids - Increases stamina by 75% and punch damage by 60% for one day. Reduces health capacity by 60% for one days. Found in ward B and D. Makes your package tiny and you may be ineligible for sports. Rare Bubbly liquid - Makes Daniell throw up, canceling effects of the last consumed item. Found in a lot of places. Just look for it you lazy bum. Common Focus Drink - Slows time around you by 25%, but you remain the same speed. Lasts for 1 minute. Found in Warden's office, security room, and Basement Lab. Unique, (Extremely Rare)